


Which Wizard Willies

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Community: hd_smoochfest, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Switching, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses something rather embarrassing and Draco finds it. Draco blackmails Harry and promises not to share his secret with everyone as long as Harry repays him with sexual favours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Wizard Willies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_draconis/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to groolover for the beta and britpick

Harry Potter was late for Astronomy on Wednesday night. He had been assigned as a teacher's assistant for the first years that week. He rushed up the marble staircase leading to the seventh floor and an entrance to the Astronomy Tower. Just as he passed the statue of Lachlan the Lanky, his bag ripped open and all of the contents spilled out, rolling across the floor of the corridor.

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the statue.

"All right, there, Potty?" he taunted.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "What the hell did you do that for, I thought we had an understanding."

"Potter, I'm just having a bit of fun. You know, now that we're chums and all."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about and I'm running late." Harry quickly repaired his schoolbag and began shoving his things back into it.

"No, seriously, Potter. Thank you for testifying on Mother's and my behalf. I'd probably be in Azkaban if it wasn't for you."

Harry looked at Draco, dumbstruck. "You certainly have a funny way of thanking people. I've got to go."

He raced past the Room of Requirement's hidden door and the stone gargoyle guarding Headmistress McGonagall's office on his way to the tower.

Draco noticed that a green plumed quill had rolled over to the base of the statue he'd been hiding behind. It looked familiar. He picked it up and it promptly turned into a bright green dildo, eight inches long.

He smiled gleefully and put the dildo in his schoolbag, where it returned to quill form once he'd let go of it. He knew he'd recognised the type of quill before. It was advertised in his copy of _Which Wizard_ , the popular gay magazine in the underground of the wizarding world.

Draco was impressed. After all, the dildo quills were custom designed to be an exact replica of the owner's erection and to only change when a homosexual male touched them. Apparently, Potter was well endowed, and Draco made the decision to have a bit of fun with the truth of the Saviour's sexuality. He hummed as he headed down the staircase on his way back to his dormitory. He had a dildo and a free period and he wasn't about to let the time go to waste.

~*~

Harry was sprawled out on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, with his curtains spelled shut and a Silencing Charm in place. He pulled out his copy of _Which Wizard_ , featuring a recently promoted Oliver Wood in his Puddlemere United Quidditch uniform, and rummaged through his school bag, searching for his green quill.

When he'd emptied the entire bag and examined all of its contents, piece by piece, coming up empty, panic erupted. He realised that he must have lost it when Malfoy split his bag open earlier. It was two o'clock in the morning and according to the Marauder's Map, Draco Malfoy was safely spirited in his dormitory.

~*~

It was two o'clock in the morning when Draco decided that he'd had enough fun with Potter's prick, having come five times that day from its vibrating/hard sex setting. His arse was sore but satisfied, and he tucked the dildo underneath his pillow, where it returned to quill form. He went to sleep.

At seven o'clock, Draco awakened to Goyle's toying with the wards on his curtains. He sat up, puffy-eyed, and released the wards. "What the hell do you want, Goyle?"

"It's breakfast time," Goyle said stupidly. "You told me last night not to bother you until breakfast."

"Right," said Draco grumpily. He didn't want to offend Goyle by refusing breakfast. Ever since Crabbe had perished, Goyle had become rather clingy. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be there. I have a letter that I need to write; it shouldn't take me long."

Draco reached for his school bag at the end of his bed, after pulling the curtains shut once more, and pulled out a quill and parchment to begin _Operation Blackmail_. He dipped the tip of the quill in his ink bottle, sticking it to the bed to prevent spillage and began to write:

> Potter,

> I found something that belongs to you and would like to return it. It has been a joy to borrow, but I can't, in good conscience, keep it. Meet me in classroom nine after lessons if you don't want me to give an exclusive to the _Daily Prophet_. We will discuss terms then.

> Ever yours,

> Draco Malfoy

Draco snickered as he rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a Sticking Charm. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, giving him time to run to the owlery before the owls delivered the morning post.

When Draco turned up in the Great Hall, he was slightly out of breath and claimed his seat next to Goyle, giving him a good view of the Gryffindor table.

"Draco, have you decided the just shagged look is up and coming?" Blaise asked from a few seats down.

"Fuck!" Draco swore under his breath. He quickly conjured a mirror and placed a Styling Charm on his hair.

"You are such a ponce, Malfoy," Blaise chattered amiably.

Draco glared at him, Vanishing the mirror. He looked over to see where Potter was sitting that morning, and discovered, to his delight, that he had chosen a seat that gave Draco a clear view.

Draco took a pumpkin pasty from the pile of them on the table and poured himself a glass of milk, anxiously awaiting the morning's post.

After about ten minutes, owls began to swoop through the Great Hall, dropping letters, parcels, and the _Prophet_ onto various students' plates. Draco's eyes flashed when he saw Potter un-stick his note and look up, face drained of colour as he met Draco's stare.

Draco watched Potter _Incendio_ the parchment and whisper something to Granger and the Weasel.

Feeling rather pleased with himself, Draco popped the last bit of pasty in his mouth and rose from the table to head off to Arithmancy.

~*~

Draco leaned against the teacher's desk in the unused classroom at three o'clock, waiting for Potter to show. He had the dildo quill in his school bag, which sat beside him on the desk, and quietly stroked the artificial prick, thinking about what the real thing would feel like.

Potter burst through the door five minutes late and Draco withdrew his hand.

"You're late," he said.

"I had to tell Ron to replace me as captain for Quidditch practice. Where's my quill?"

"Ah-ah, Potter. I believe my note mentioned terms."

Potter sighed and shrugged his bag off his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. He stood meekly with his hands open in surrender. "What will it take to keep you quiet?" he asked.

Draco threw a Locking Spell at the door and unbuttoned the top of his trousers, suggestively.

Potter's eyes widened in understanding and his mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, Potter. I'm very serious. Get down on your knees and suck me, or I'll draft an exclusive to the _Prophet_ right now."

Potter bit his lower lip, clearly considering his options. Finally, to Draco's delight, he walked over to the teacher's desk and fell to his knees.

"There's a good Gryffindor," Draco said, petting Potter's hair. Potter looked up at him with a confused expression. "Well, get on with it."

Potter raised his hands tentatively to Draco's crotch and unfastened his trousers. He pulled them down to his knees and leaned forward, licking a stripe up Draco's cock.

Draco shuddered with anticipation and grabbed Potter by the hair. "I believe the terms were, suck me," he said, cruelly.

Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock and teased his slit, before taking him in all the way to the root and giving a great, slurping suck.

Draco nearly came, and steadied himself, clutching the edge of the desk, white-knuckled.

Potter looked up into Draco's face, brow furrowed, and moved his mouth up and down Draco's cock, sucking hard and swirling his tongue along the vein.

"That's it, Potty; suck it!" Draco whispered, incredibly aroused by the sight of Harry's startling green eyes. Potter was good at sucking cock and Draco wondered where he'd learnt the art, suddenly growing jealous, but forgetting quickly as his orgasm rushed through him, white and hot. He saw sparks and he nearly came again when he saw Potter swallow his load.

Potter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. Draco did up his trousers, silent with amazement at how easy _Operation Blackmail_ was turning out to be.

Potter held out his hand, palm up. "My quill," he demanded.

Draco reached into his bag and withdrew the violent green dildo. Harry made a grab for it, but Draco had him by several inches and easily held it out of his reach. "Ah-ah-ah," he murmured. "I think I'll hold onto it for a while longer unless…"

"Unless what, Malfoy?" Potter spat.

"Unless you meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower, midnight."

"And what will you have me do for you then?" Potter asked, disgusted.

Draco frowned at him. "My, my. You really don't value your privacy, do you?"

"Wait," Harry stammered. "Fine, I'll meet you tonight, may I please have my er—thing back now."

Draco laughed. "No, I'll give you your 'thing' tonight, to make sure you show."

"What are you going to have me do?" Potter asked, voice rising a bit.

"Telling would be no fun," Draco said, winging it. He'd spend the rest of the day thinking of all the perverted things he could get Potter to do.

"I've got practice," Potter said, turning around and fetching his bag, so nonchalant that Draco wondered if he gave blow jobs like this on a regular basis. Potter stood silently at the door, waiting for Draco to lower his wards.

Draco flicked his wand at the door and Potter left.

Draco held the dildo in his hands, gazing down at it with a grin.

~*~

Draco shivered as he stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, remembering the night Dumbledore was murdered. He'd come up to the spot where Dumbledore fell off and begged forgiveness many times already that year and it was not quite Hallowe'en. Maybe Potter would help him overwrite some of the horror of that experience with something more fun.

He heard footfalls on the steps and watched as Potter pulled his invisibility cloak off and dropped it, dressed only in silk, black pyjama bottoms.

Draco's mouth went dry. Potter's body was beautiful and Draco took some time walking around him and examining the hills and valleys of his sculpted torso from all angles. He came back to the front and pointed at a circular scar, right in the centre of Potter's chest, between his pert brown nipples. "What's this from?" Draco asked, curious.

"None of your business, let's get whatever you have in mind over with. I want to sleep," Potter said.

"Fine," said Draco. He pulled the dildo out of his school bag and held it before Harry's face. "I want you to show me how you use this." He smirked.

Potter gulped and screwed up his face. "Fine, but I'll need lube," he said, voice quivering with false bravado.

Draco was pleased to see he was affecting Potter even though Potter was trying to hide it.

"I have lube," Draco said, "and I think I'll be the one to loosen you up."

Potter's eyes went wide. "I've never—, I mean—," Potter stammered.

"What?" Draco asked. "Never had somebody else's fingers up your arse before?"

Potter nodded slowly.

Draco rolled his eyes, secretly rejoicing that he'd be the first to defile the Saviour.

Draco Transfigured his cloak into a blanket and spread it out on the tower's stone floor. He added a Cushioning Charm for good measure and instructed Potter to get down on his hands and knees.

Draco knelt behind him, letting his hands feel up Potter's silk-covered arse. It was so firm and round, Draco nearly groaned.

He pulled Potter's pyjama bottoms down to his knees and traced his crack from tailbone to pucker, which he slapped with the pad of his finger, and on down to where Potter's bollocks hung, fuzzy and heavy between his thighs.

Draco's mouth began to salivate at the sight of Potter spread out before him and before he realised what he was doing, he licked Potter's hole with the flat of his tongue and tasted the salty musk of his nemesis.

Potter sucked in a breath. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Draco didn't answer him, he just repeated the action, then drew lazy circles around the wrinkled skin, feeling it flutter against his tongue as Potter pushed back reflexively into his face.

Draco made his tongue a point and began to stab at Potter's hole, savouring the raw flavour of man that he found there. He was in heaven, working Potter open with his tongue and tasting him as far as his tongue could reach.

Potter was heaving and gasping above him, and one particularly loud moan drew Draco's consciousness back to the ramifications of what he was doing. He pulled himself away from Potter's arse reluctantly. His dreams of rimming were nothing compared to the real thing. Draco supposed he was just a real pervert, but had come to terms with it.

"You're pretty stretched, Potter," Draco said huskily. "Do you still need lube?"

Potter got down on his elbows, face in hands, and mumbled, "Yes, please."

"As you wish," Draco said, smirking, the taste of Potter lingering on his tongue.

He grabbed the jar of lube he'd brought for this purpose and coated two fingers with the slippery fluid. He wasted no time shoving his fingers inside Potter's hole and moving them around, scissors-like, until he found Potter's core bundle of nerves and pressed on them. Harry let loose a loud, low moan and Draco finger-fucked him, aiming for that spot until Potter cried out, "Close!"

Draco withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the blanket.

He was harder than stone at this point, the sensation of Potter's hole sucking him in and holding on, pulsating around his fingers had done it.

He leaned over Potter's back and whispered in his ear, quickly nipping at the lobe. "Would you like your dildo, or my cock?"

Potter mumbled into his hands and Draco whispered, breath hot against Potter's cheek, softly into his ear. "I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat it?"

Potter turned his head and murmured, barely a whisper, "Your cock."

Draco's cock throbbed at that and he nibbled Potter's ear lobe again, before tracing his spine with his tongue on his way back.

Draco quickly unfastened his trousers and pulled his pants down to his knees, exposing his throbbing cock to the chill of the air, but he was so hot, he hardly noticed.

He was finally going to have sex; and with Harry Potter to boot. He suddenly felt a pang of remorse in his chest and sighed. "Potter, have you done this before?"

Potter shook his head.

"Then, I'll be gentle," Draco said, reassuringly. He wasn't quite sure where the compassion was coming from, but he wanted to be inside that tight, fluttering, little hole more than anything he'd ever wanted before, and he wanted Potter to repeat those sexy sounds he'd been making.

Draco slicked his cock with more lubricant and pressed the blunt end up against Potter's hole. "I'm coming in," he warned and pushed the head inside, feeling Potter's muscles ripple around him. "Fuck! That feels good," he exclaimed.

Potter whimpered beneath him, a pained sound. Draco pulled back out and pushed in a couple more inches, eliciting a gasp from below.

"Merlin, you're so tight. Am I hurting you?" Draco asked, confusedly concerned.

"No," Harry rasped, "more, deeper…"

A thrill of excitement ran through Draco's nerves and he pulled back and pushed in all the way, resting his sweating forehead against Potter's bony spine, breathing hard, trying not to come.

"Can I—can I move?" he asked tentatively.

Potter rose back up onto his hands, making his muscle squeeze Draco's cock deliciously. He nodded his head and Draco held onto his slight hips, thrusting hard and fierce.

Potter met him thrust for thrust and cried out wantonly, "Draco!"

Draco wanted to stop and demand that Potter address him properly, but he was coming, following Potter, as Potter's channel rippled all around him.

He began to soften, but leaned forward, resting his forehead against Potter's spine once more. He hadn't even lasted three minutes, he thought, face growing hot. But then, he realised, Potter had come first, so he won in terms of stamina.

Reluctantly, he pulled out and syphoned up his come with a quick _Tergeo_.

Potter's skin broke out into goosebumps then and Draco couldn't stop himself from reaching out to feel them, running his hands up and down Potter's sides, until he was kneading at his bottom again and admiring Harry's stretched and quivering hole.

"Can I get up?" Potter asked. "The Cushioning Charm wore off ages ago."

Draco pulled back and did up his trousers, letting himself fall back until he was resting with his back against the tower's smooth wall.

Potter pulled up his bottoms and took a seat beside Draco, wincing.

Draco stared straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact. "Did I hurt you?"

"I feel it, but it feels all right," Potter said. "Actually, it's a really good, burning feeling."

Draco snickered.

"What?" Potter demanded.

"Only you would put 'burning' and 'really good' together, Potter. Honestly, are you a masochist? Is that what that scar on your chest is from?"

Harry stiffened. "I have to go," he said, and rose to his feet, slipped his invisibility cloak over his head and left.

"Fuck!" Draco said aloud. He had just had sex for the first time and he scared his partner away with a dumb question. He just wasn't good at talking, he decided, and then realised that Potter had forgotten his dildo.

Well, Draco had another excuse to get him alone. He could take the dildo to the _Prophet_ still, and they would confirm Potter's magical signature. He knew that Potter knew this, so he wondered if Potter had left it on purpose.

He sat on the come-stained blanket thinking about Harry Potter until the sun peeked over the horizon. Draco gathered his things and skulked back down to the dungeons, fortunately not harassed by anybody.

~*~

Draco penned a quick note when he got back to his dormitory.

> Potter,

> You forgot something last night. If you want it back, meet me in the Prefects' bathroom at ten o'clock. Do it, or else I _will_ go to the _Prophet_.

> Your Master,

> Draco Malfoy 

He ran the note up to the owlery and made it just in time for breakfast again.

"Draco, you look like you've been shagging all night," Blaise said jovially. He sniffed. "You smell like it too."

Draco felt his face go red and quickly cast a Styling Spell on his hair again, this time without the aid of a mirror.

"What? You mean I guessed it right?" Blaise leaned in, whispering.

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco said, scowling.

"That's a good enough of a confession for me. Congratulations."

Draco looked down at his oatmeal and went redder still.

~*~

Harry looked down at the small note one of the school owls had dropped in his lap and read it quickly beneath the table before burning it.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Why do you keep burning your post?"

Harry's face turned red. He looked across the hall to see Zabini with his arm around Malfoy and anger built in his gut.

"Hate mail," Harry said, picking up a piece of toast and spreading a large dollop of marmalade over it.

"Hate mail," Hermione repeated. "You really should go to McGonagall if you are getting threatening letters, Harry. What did it say?"

"Nothing important, Hermione. Just leave it."

"Ron," Hermione said. "Tell Harry he needs to go to McGonagall."

Ron swallowed a large mouthful of bacon and eggs and took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice. "It's Harry's business, Hermione. He saved the wizarding world, for Merlin's sake, leave him be. Harry can take care of himself." He shovelled another large bite into his mouth and Hermione made a face as she watched him attempt to chew it.

"Fine," she said smartly. "But if you get another one tomorrow, I'm going to tell McGonagall and she'll put a stop to it."

Harry paled. "Don't do that, Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern you. Just leave me alone for Merlin's sake. I wish you would stop your nagging for ten minutes so I can enjoy my breakfast."

Hermione huffed but quieted, and visions of what Malfoy might want to do to him in the large bathtub filled his mind. He couldn't wait to find out. Sex had felt so incredible, even if it was with Malfoy. He was a healthy seventeen-year-old boy with needs. He just hoped Malfoy would drop the subject of the ugly scar left by a piece of Voldemort's soul inside the locket.

He was glad that it was Friday. He had two free periods and Quidditch practice to look forward to. And he'd be able to sleep in on Saturday, so whatever Malfoy had planned, they could spend as long as they wanted doing it.

Harry took a bite of his toast and smiled sweetly, looking back over to the Slytherin table to find Malfoy staring at him, his grey eyes boring holes into Harry's heart. Harry remembered he had to be careful around Malfoy and not to get attached. It was sex, pure sex they were having and nothing else. But Malfoy was a Slytherin and there was always the chance that he'd out Harry. Harry had to tread carefully.

~*~

That night when Harry entered the Prefects' bathroom, he found Malfoy, already naked, lounging in a pile of pink, rose-scented bubbles. Harry dropped his cloak on the changing bench and did the bolt on the door. He shimmied out of his pyjama bottoms and climbed into the water with Malfoy.

They sat on opposite sides of the pool-sized bathtub and stared at each other in silence. Finally, Harry broke it. "What do you want from me tonight?"

Malfoy continued to coolly stare at him until Harry felt himself flush all the way down his chest. He blamed it on the steamy water.

"I think," said Malfoy, "I think I'd like to sit on your lap, but if you tell anybody about this, Potter, I'm going straight to the press."

Harry grinned. "You'd be outing yourself too, you know."

"I don't have anything to lose, but you do," Malfoy countered.

Harry gritted his teeth. It was just sex, he reminded himself.

"All right, but if you want to sit on my lap, you'd better come over here and do it."

"I plan to," Malfoy said. "But first, I thought I'd let you watch me get ready."

Harry's mouth went dry and he coughed. "H—how are you gonna do that?" he asked.

Malfoy picked up Harry's quill and it turned into the bright green dildo. He went over to the lavender oil tap and slathered the dildo in the stuff.

Harry's erection grew until it was poking him in the navel.

Malfoy said nothing, but stood up on the seating bench in the water and leaned his body forward, so his torso was on the floor and his bum was in the air.

Harry licked his lips at the sight of Malfoy's arse, spread out and inviting. He watched, fascinated, as Malfoy whispered a spell that made the dildo slide all the way inside him and begin to fuck his hole in earnest.

Harry moved over closer, so he could see better how Malfoy's hole stretched around the dildo and seemed to protest each time it would pull back, by gripping onto the sides as if trying to suck it back in.

Malfoy started to whimper and Harry whispered, " _Finite_ ", and the dildo stopped moving. Harry took it out and set it on the side of the tub, where it turned into an innocent looking quill once more. He pulled Malfoy back into the tub and sat down on the seating bench Malfoy had been standing on.

"Come and sit in my lap," Harry said, boldly.

Malfoy's pupils were blown so much that there was very little grey showing and he climbed onto Harry's lap and slowly impaled himself on Harry's cock.

Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes rolled back and his normally smirking mouth widened into a pleased smile. Malfoy reached out to grab Harry's shoulders and began to raise and lower himself to a comfortable rhythm.

Harry couldn't help himself, he stared at Draco's lips, pink in the heat and opened into an 'O'. He leaned forward and claimed Malfoy's mouth in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue inside that perfect pink-lipped cavern. It took a moment before Malfoy began kissing back, twining their tongues together in a perfect blend. They feasted on each other's mouths while Harry thrust up with every one of Malfoy's down-strokes.

Soon Harry felt the familiar pull of orgasm pooling in his loins and he gasped into Malfoy's mouth, "So close."

Malfoy began to pull at his cock while Harry thrust up inside him and Harry felt his orgasm as it crashed over him, pulling him under, making him bite at Malfoy's lower lip.

Malfoy followed immediately, spurting white semen into the water where it sank beneath the bubbles and was gone. Malfoy rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and began to nibble at his skin.

Harry laughed, the sensation of his cock being still gloved, the tickling at his neck and the sense of release offered by orgasm leaving him giddy.

Malfoy pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes, his pupils lovely pools of black that Harry could so easily drown in. Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned in until they were kissing again, this time gentle and slow.

Harry felt himself slip out of Malfoy's body, but Malfoy's arse, slick with oil against his skin, rubbed against the sensitised flesh and caused Harry's nerve endings to tingle all over his body.

After half an hour of snogging, until both sets of lips were reddened and bruised, they decided it was time to return to their dormitories.

Harry dressed in his pyjama bottoms and watched Malfoy crawl into his and deftly snatch the quill (which immediately turned into a dildo) and shove it in his bag. He gave Harry a wink and undid the bolt.

"Wait—" Harry called. "Don't send me a note by post, Hermione is getting suspicious."

Malfoy paused for a minute and then said, "Room of Requirement, tomorrow at eight. I've tested it and it still works." He left.

Harry grinned and punched the air. He had another date and found that he was extremely excited. He Vanished the water from the tub and slipped underneath his invisibility cloak, making his way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

~*~

Draco spent the next day happily daydreaming. He would snap at anybody who dared intrude on his introspection. He kept replaying the previous night's events in his mind, but especially the kissing. Potter was too good at giving head and kissing to be allowed. He was too good at it all and Draco was falling hard.

He tried to muster up the old pranks he could play on Potter and his friends, but his thoughts drifted off into broom closet shags and kissing under the moonlight.

He frowned as he thought about it. Kissing Harry was divine, and now he was thinking of him as Harry. He shook himself. He'd have to find a way out of this, before he got in too deep. He thought and thought. Maybe if he sabotaged Harry and went to the press, he would get his rival back and things would return to normal. But that would be breaking a promise and Draco swore not to be like his father had been, always breaking promises.

He decided finally that he would enjoy this last night with Harry and then return his quill-dildo. But first he thought he'd order one for himself and replace Harry's with it. The idea planted in his mind, he ran up to his room to find his _Which Wizard?_ catalogue.

When he located the page, he filled out the order form immediately and sent off the request by owl. He would receive a response that evening, since he had put a rush on it. He only hoped it would come before eight o'clock.

~*~

Harry was growing more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. He was totally far gone and feeling a bit guilty. He had to tell Draco how he felt about him. He just had to. He didn't think he could see a future without Draco in it, or at least the one he did see was bleak.

Sex with Draco was better than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined it quite a bit, ever since Draco had ridden, pressed up against him on his broom, when Harry had saved his life. He'd gone to face Voldemort sporting an erection, but it fell as soon as he laid eyes on old Snake-face.

He'd been trying to figure out how to get Draco into his bed all summer and now that his plans had come to fruition, it was time to tell Draco the truth and face the repercussions. He only hoped that Draco had fallen for him as hard as he had for Draco, but the kiss from the night before kept playing and replaying in his thoughts and he swore that nobody would be able to kiss like that and not feel anything.

Hermione was watching him oddly all day and it was making him uncomfortable. "Have you received any more threatening messages, Harry?" she asked, nervously.

"Nope, not a single one, why?"

"I told McGonagall about them," Hermione admitted shame-faced. "You're not to be allowed out of the tower after nine o'clock."

"What?" Harry screeched. "I thought you were my friend. How can you ruin my life for me?"

Hermione looked Harry in the eye and then blushed. "Oh, Harry. They weren't threatening letters at all, were they? You've been meeting in secret with somebody."

Harry threw his hands up. "Why not just announce it to the common room?" he asked.

Heads began to turn towards them. "Oh leave it alone, Hermione," called Ron. "Harry's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I haven't messed up any plans, have I?" Hermione asked guiltily.

"Not if I'm back by nine o'clock you haven't," Harry said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be. Now leave me alone, Hermione. I need some time to think."

Hermione retreated and Harry sat in an alcove, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds, wondering what he was going to do now.

In the end he decided that he'd just stay with Draco, if Draco would have him, and bugger everybody that tried to find him. Hermione would have to clean up the mess. This was just too big an opportunity for Harry to miss.

He stared at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes to eight.

~*~

It was eight o'clock and Draco still hadn't received his owl. He scowled on his way to the seventh floor and thought about a room with a window, so he could receive owls just in case. He'd figure out how to switch the quills somehow, and then he'd have Harry's prick to play with and he could go back to his old life, taunting Harry during the daytime and having erotic dreams about him in the quiet of the night.

He felt guilty about breaking it off right when things seemed to be going so well, but a Malfoy and the Saviour of the Wizarding World could never get it on, no matter how hard they tried. No, it was best this way. One more night of bliss and then reality.

Draco walked before the stretch of wall three times, thinking of a bedroom with a view, and the door appeared. He walked into a stunning room that looked like a honeymoon suite at a ritzy Wizard hotel, like the _Wand and Candle_.

The entire room was done up in white, and red roses peppered the room on all surfaces. Rose petals even graced the white duvet. On the bedside table lay a jar of lubrication and a small phial of clear liquid Veritaserum. He hid it behind the vase of flowers. Apparently the room thought Harry and Draco needed to be honest with one another, but Draco couldn't tell Harry how he actually felt or it would break his heart when he had to leave.

Draco tried to push his feelings for Harry down as far as possible, so he could take them out and examine them later, but they wouldn't be at the forefront of his life.

Harry entered the room then and whistled. "Nice work, Malfoy," he said, nearly calling him by his given name. "What is my blackmail for today?"

Draco rounded on him and forced him onto the bed, covering him with his body and claiming his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. He ground his erection into Harry's groin, moaning into his mouth, wondering how he would survive in a world without this, without Harry.

Harry began undoing Draco's shirt until he grew frustrated with all of the tiny buttons and just ripped it open.

Draco grinned down at him. "Hey, this was one of my best shirts."

"It looks good on you this way," Harry said, grinding back up into Draco.

Draco groaned and gripped Harry's hips, pressing hard against him and covering his mouth with his own. Kissing Harry was like drinking water for Draco; it was life-giving and he felt as if he'd die without it. He wanted to feast on Harry's lips forever and let himself believe it was possible, for this last night.

When they broke apart to breathe, they were panting and grabbing hold of whatever body part they could find to touch. "Draco," Harry said, finally addressing Draco by his given name. "I need you now. I want you inside of me."

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and moaned against him. He pushed himself off, using all of his will power, so that Harry could scoot up on the bed and get into a more comfortable position.

Draco lay down beside Harry and reclaimed his lips in a deep and penetrating kiss. He worked his hands up under Harry's shirt and toyed with his nipples with his fingertips.

Harry hummed up into Draco's mouth and reached down to undo the fly on his trousers, pulling at them to get them out of the way. Draco laughed and broke apart. He took the waistband of Harry's trousers and pants and pulled them off. He threw them onto the floor and leaned down to lick the jewel of pre-come which sat in the slit of Harry's cock.

Harry shuddered beneath him and bucked his hips, searching for more friction.

Draco took Harry's erection in his mouth and hummed his approval around it, sucking and teasing at it with his tongue, tracing the thick vein and pressing it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco. Get up here," Harry called.

Draco let go and looked up at Harry, confused.

"Get your trousers off and let's do it to each other," Harry said, face turning red.

Draco shucked his trousers and pants in no time and climbed atop Harry. He turned around so his erection was in Harry's face, and took Harry's shaft back into his mouth, suckling it hard and swirling his tongue over the head.

He felt his erection engulfed by Harry's hot mouth and smiled around the cock in his mouth. He pulled off and fondled Harry's bollocks, while continuing to lick up and down Harry's shaft. He found Harry's perineum and pushed against it, eliciting a long, loud moan around his erection, which sent electrical signals running the length of his body.

"Oh, Potter, I'm gonna come," Draco cried and pushed himself deeper into Harry's throat, filling it full of his creamy bitter taste. He panted above Harry's erection as he felt Harry swallow around him. "Harry," he said, unable to control himself, "I want you to take me."

"Stay put," Harry said, and rolled Draco's balls with his tongue, sucking on them, making them wet and slippery. He licked his way up, readjusting his head so he could reach Draco's hole with his mouth. He began tonguing it fiercely, licking and lapping furiously. Draco felt oversensitised as all of his nerves stood on end. "Oh, Christ, Harry. Lube—it's on the table." Harry reached over and grabbed the small phial, smearing it over his fingers and pushing two of them into Draco's rectum, moving them in and out, licking alongside his fingers.

"Fuck, Harry, I love you," Draco cried and then snapped his mouth shut, unable to believe he'd just made that declaration.

He braced himself for the rejection he knew was coming, which was inevitable until Harry let up from licking his arse and answered, "I love you too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Draco groaned and then blurted: "Harry, I need you inside me right now," he said crawling off Harry's top and turning around so his anus was positioned just over Harry's erection. Draco held Harry's cock in his hand and eased back onto it, savouring the burning, slick sensation of being filled. "God, that feels divine," he cried, and bent down to feast upon Harry's mouth, tasting himself, salty and good, on Harry's tongue.

Harry pulled back, thrusting up into Draco's liquid heat and keening into the crook of Draco's neck. "I love you so much, I can barely stand it," he murmured.

Draco could scarcely believe the words, but he felt compelled to return the sentiment. "I love you too, Harry. I don't think life would be worth living—Ah, nggh—without you in it."

Draco's eyes were closed as he rode Harry fast and hard and then his mind caught up with his body and his eyes shot open. Harry stiffened below him, holding onto Draco's hips and guiding his arse to take his cock as far up as it could as he came, shuddering.

"What did you use for lube?" Draco asked, afraid of the truth. Harry retrieved the phial of Veritaserum and showed it to Draco. Draco looked at the bedside table and noticed the jar full of lubricant was no longer there. It was the room's fault.

Draco pulled himself free, semen dripping down his thighs, and dropped next to Harry on the bed. "Harry, we just used Veritaserum for lube."

Just then an owl flew through the open window and dropped a rolled note on Draco's chest. He unrolled it and read: "Thank you for your enquiry into _Which Wizard Willies_. Your magical signature is already in use at this time. Congratulations on discovering which wizard is the man for you…"

"Harry, does this mean what I think it means?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I bought the quill, hoping that you would be the one it would turn for, but I had to make sure it was you that found it."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, temper rising.

"I mean the quill only changes if the wizard who touches it is the right wizard for the owner."

Draco deflated. "So," he said.

Harry rolled onto his side facing Draco. "So?"

Draco rolled onto his side facing Harry. "So, it looks like I belong to you then, doesn't it?"

"That's what it looks like," Harry agreed.

"You lucky bastard," Draco said, tackling Harry into another sloppy kiss.

When he looked up, he saw the jar of lubrication had reappeared. "You know, when applied topically, or in my case, rectally, Veritaserum is ten times longer lasting."

"What does that mean for us?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip.

Draco snagged the jar of lubricant and brought it onto the bed. "It means we have to stay in here and entertain each other until the bloody stuff wears off."

"Oh," said Harry. "I can think of one or two things we can do to pass the time."

~*~end~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Wizard Is The One (The Which Wizard Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745659) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal)




End file.
